If Narumi Sensei Became Principal
by MangaManiac6
Summary: Shiki Masachaki became Principal but already wants to leave and see the world, saying the school reminded him too much of her. Shiki leaves the position to Narumi, but can the otaku teacher handle it, or even accept it? NxM HxR KxS etc. Chapter 1 UP


I've been thinking of this plot for a long time. I know that I have to do my other stories but I haven't gotten the chance yet. Or maybe it's because I can't think of anything. Oh well! I have a couple more ideas for new stories so I might do them later on. I'm also thinking of a sequel for "Dedicated to Natsume". Can you guess what I'm thinking of? Oh well, you'll know sooner or later!

**Summary:**Shiki Masachaki just became Middle School Principal of Gakuen Alice. But already he decides to leave and see the world, saying that academy reminds him too much of Yuka. Shiki puts Narumi-sensei in charge, but can the otaku teacher handle it, or even accept it? NxM RxH KxS Soon to be more!

* * *

**If Narumi-Sensei Became Principal  
**By: MangaManiac6

"You wanted to see me Principal Masachaki?" A blond teacher slowly opened the extremely heavy oak door that led to the Middle School Principal's office. It had taken an hour to get to the office that was only five minutes away. He hadn't wanted to go to the Principal's office. Narumi had a sudden pity for all the students Jinno had sent to the Elementary Principal's office.

"Ah Narumi!" He said cheerily. Shiki lifted his head from a large book and removed his eye glasses, "Come on and sit! And you can call me Shiki you know!"

"Err... right Mas- I mean Shiki-san." Narumi walked in slowly and sat on the chair opposite of his boss. Narumi wasn't known to be shy but for some reason ever since the Z issue had quited down and after Masa- Shiki-san became Principal, it just didn't feel right talking to his rival for love of Yuka_. Yuka_...

"Narumi?"

"Eh?" The teacher rose his head in honest bewilderment. "What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Umm... No."

Shiki frowned.

"Sorry Masacha-" One of Shiki's eyebrows rose. "Erm... Sorry, Shiki-san."

Shiki nodded apporvingly, "Yes, well, I was just thinking. Well. I think I'm going to leave the academy."

Narumi, who had been leaning back on his chair so that two of the legs, fell back over. The chair creaked a little but stayed firm, if only the same could be said about Narumi-sensei, "What?" He shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

The Middle School Prinicpal made no attempt to help the teacher struggling to lift the heavy chair back to it's original state. "Yeah."

"But... but you can't!" Narumi stuttered. He finally got back on the chair, now rubbing his left arm from a separate pain.

Shiki shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well!" Narumilooked down to think of which reasons to scream at his boss. "You know why! The academy will fail without you! You know how bad the whole sate of affairs was when you weren't Principal! Everything's just about normal now!" He cried.

"Really?" Shiki gave a doubtful look like a child criticizing his macaroni and glitter picture frame.

_Is he playing me? _Narumi wondered. "Mas- Shiki-san. Why the sudden wish to leave?"

"Well, this whole place." He looked out of the huge window behind him. Cherry blossom petals littered the green grass and beige sidewalks. It was a beautiful sight. "It reminds me to much of... her."

"Yu-"

"Yes her!" Shiki said sharply. The name was too much for her to bare.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know. I guess exploring or something. See the famous landmarks you know?"

Narumi shrugged. He had forgotten hw much of his life had been used to help the Z organization. "So you're just going to leave?"

"That's the idea."

"But, what about the students? What about Mikan?" _Mikan._

"Well. I made a promise to the Elementary Principal. I'm not allowed to let her back to the academy. Atleast to the other students."

Narumi's eye widened. "But... why?"

"It was the only way he would agree. I guess he assumes the students and life will go back to the way it was if Mikan's not there. The way things were before Mikan came."

"Well, he's right." Narumi grumbled. Things were the same as before. The students were crazy and loud but when the teacher came they became as silent as statues. Tobita-san barely spoke to anyone other than Imai. Speaking of Imai, she was even quieter than before. She had already one three Honor Students Awards. Hyuuga and Ruka stayed quiet and cold. Natsume seemed to be the one suffering the most. "Everything's the way it was."

Shiki nodded. "So, I decided maybe I should leave."

Narumi groaned loudly, "How is you leaving supposed to help the Academy."

"I think the new Principal will help."

_New Principal? _"Who's going to be the new Principal?" he asked softly.

"Well. I have to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"For an agreement."

"Hm?"

"I have to wait until the new Principal agrees."

"You haven't even asked the new Principal if he or she wants to be a Principal?" Narumi looked shocked. But why was he. Shiki had never been the type to plan anything. He would let things happen. Even if the other party disagreed. The blond English teacher sighed. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be you."

"You're not making a student principal are you?" Narumi looked shocked.

"Not Yuu." Shiki laughed, "You! As in Y-O-U!"

Narumi pondered over this, "You do realize its June. Not April."

Shiki chuckled. "I'm aware of that. I have a calender." He pointed to a small wall calender hanging by a thin strap of tape. It was going to fall any minute. And if the whole thing didn't completely come off, then the bottom part with numbers would.

"So you're serious?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"Pretty sure?"

"I'm positive Naru."

Narumi leaned back on the chair. "You have GOT to be joking."

"I'm powerless to be otherwise!" Shiki laughed.

"But why me?" Narumi was shocked. No, shocked didn't seem to be a good enough word to decribe his emotions. I guess we can settle upon startled. "I really can't believe how far you will go for a joke Shiki..." Narumi sighed.

"I'm serious Narumi!" Shiki cried. "I wouldn't tell you to come to my office and tell you, you were the new principal all for the sake of a joke."

"I guess."

"So do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept?"

"Hell no."

Shiki seemed taken aback by Narumi's reply. But so did Narumi. "But, Narumi..."

"I can't and won't become Principal. I'm sorry Masachaki-san." Shiki gave a skeptical glance but Narumi shook it off. "Masachaki, I'm a teacher. And I like being a teacher. I'm sure you can find someone else to be Principal."

"Ofcourse I can."

"Then why don't you?" Narumi was getting irritated. Usually he was the one irritating.

"Because," He could tell Shikiwas getting annoyed as well, "I don't trust anyone else. Remeber how she always said you would be a great teacher or Principal for the academy."

Narumi shrugged boredly, "I guess. I don't think she ment it."

Shiki shook his head, "No, I think she did mean it."

They stared at each other for several silent and awkward minutes, neither of them blinking. "So I guess I don't have a choice in this matter do I?" Narumi's question broke the silence.

Shiki's frown changed into a Koko smile. "You saying you'll take the job Naru?"

"I'm saying," Narumi paused and stood up. He walked towards the heavy door and pushed it open. "i'll think about it."

* * *

So, how was it? I expected it to be longer but oh well! I'm going off the storyline the Higuchi Tachibana created. Mikan is somewhere in the grounds but nobody - except for Shiki, Bear, and the other dude(what's his name?) - knows where. I read the manga but i'm not sure really what's going on so I just made it so that Shiki has an office he controls what goes on in the school, you know paperwork and junk.

I really like Narumi, I don't know why though. I guess because of the story gy·ne·col·o·gist by Vut the Curtain made me rethink my opinion on him. By the way, you should read it. gynecologist is like one of the funniest fanfictions I have ever read. :D

Well **review **please! I like hearing how people feel about my writing! Then I can tell my reading/writing teacher who she calls "a bad author". ;)

LET'S PROVE HER WRONG! :D

**-MangaManiac6**


End file.
